


Are You Going to Finish That?

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Jareth, Labyrinth AU, M/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse!Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I’m sticking all my AU’s and short drabbles because I'm literally drowning in billdip and I need to vent.</p><p>chap 1: Dipper meets rev!Bill.<br/>chap 2: Jareth!Bill kidnaps a particularly annoying child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reverse Falls

Dipper stares. There is little else he can do at the moment. He’s too shocked to move and too numb to speak. And so he stares. 

The only thing that registers in his mind is blue. He’s not sure what he was expecting from the spell in the first place when he cast it. It was half-hearted at best and he hadn’t even been entirely sure what it was for exactly. His Latin was still only sub-par. It made translating all the more difficult with complex spells.

Dipper would have liked to think that he was smarter than that. Using a spell he didn’t fully quite understand from a questionable book he’d found in the library with no title whatsoever. But Bill had been exceptionally annoying today. He was just hoping for a little peace and quiet. 

And now, for what appeared to be all intents and purposes, Bill was now...well, blue. Unease settled in his stomach. It could mean any number of things for all he knew. Bill kept his cards close. It was hard to figure out the demon. Past his love of obnoxious colors of course.

Just as he silently notes that Bill’s skin tone appears to be darker in addition to his blueness, he’s jerked to attention when Bill shouts and shoots up from previous unconscious state on the ground. He looks around wildly, heaving with panicked gasps despite the fact he does not need to breathe. More emotions flash across his face in those seconds than Dipper has ever witnessed before in the past 10 years he’s known him.

Maybe that spell pushed him off his rocker.

Bill shakily inspects his hands, feeling them, then looks around wide-eyed and—Dipper has to do a double take—honest to god _trembling_. What the hell?

Bill’s panicked gaze falls on Dipper who nervously wonders whether he should bolt or not. Bill looks him over from head to toe, eyes glowing in unfamiliarity, and then looks back at his hands to bury his head in them.

Dipper watches in amazement as Bill rocks back and forth. Something was wrong. Something was unbearably, and undeniably wrong.

“No, no no! This is bad! This is so bad! Noooo!”

Dipper looks left, and then right, wondering if this was all just some elaborate prank.

“Uhh, Bill?” he tries cautiously. 

The demon’s head shoots up at his name. Dipper freezes as Bill’s eyes fixate on his. The pleading look the demon was emanating was weird enough, but for some reason or the other, Dipper couldn’t shake how _wrong_ Bill’s eyes looked when they weren’t glowing a bright, mischievous yellow. 

“It’s William.” The demon says, voice laced with worry and nerves. “And right now we’ve got to fix things fast before something bad happens!”

This entire situation was quickly reaching levels of weirdness that even Dipper couldn’t handle. He forces himself to shake off the feeling of how odd it all seemed and opts to glare at the demon. That, at least, was something he was familiar with. 

“Bill.” He reiterates, because he knows darn well how good of an actor Bill could be. “Whatever it is you’re trying to do it won’t work!”

This was all an elaborate prank to get on his nerves. Well Dipper wouldn’t fall for it. No-siree, he had learned his lesson a long time ago. Bill was in for a nasty surprise if he thought Dipper was still as gullible as he’d been when he was 12.

“Dipper you don’t understand!” Bill’s panic is building. “If he gets lose in my world he’ll destroy it! We have to stop him!”

“Stop talking nonsense! I don’t what it is you’re trying to do but—“ 

He stops. 

He squints. 

“You never call me by my name.” He says slowly, carefully eyeing the demon.

Dipper narrows his eyes. Everything from Bill’s shiny black hair, to his tailored toes screamed wrong, wrong, _wrong_. It felt almost as if he didn’t belong here. Like the very air around him was rejecting him.

Bill seems to catch on to his train of thought because his next words are a jumbled plea, “I don’t belong here! I have to get back to my world! Please you have to believe me!”

Dipper groans, taking a moment to rub his aching temples. This couldn’t possibly be real.

“...crossing dimensions isn’t allowed because it upsets the balance! If I’m here then that mean _he’s_ there and he’ll stop at nothing to destroy it! I can’t let that happen! I—“

“Will you _shut up_?” He snaps, finally losing his patience. 

And to his immense shock, Bill shuts up. Dipper stares at him. Bill blinks back at him from his place on the ground. He looks incredibly small sitting there in the dirt and leaves. His trembling still hasn’t stopped. Bill twists his hands at the edges of his waistcoat in a nervous gesture. Nervous and scared. Two things Dipper never thought he’d see on Bill’s face in a million years. He didn’t think the demon even knew how to be scared.

“Please,” Bill’s voice is so utterly broken and sad that something within Dipper begs him to listen to the pitiful creature before him.

Dipper swallows, looking back into Bill’s blue eyes. They weren’t the passionate or fiery ones he’d grown used to over the years. They were empty and void. As if someone had snuffed out the fire leaving only misery and ash behind.

“Please,” Bill says again. “I’m not Bill, I’m William. You’ve got to believe me, _please._."

It could be a trick, Dipper reasons. It could be a ploy for all he knew and Bill was two seconds away from killing him or stealing his soul. 

But then Bill, or William (whoever he was), shifts and Dipper’s eyes catch sight of what he’d failed to notice all this time. He was bleeding. Hurt. His entire side covered with dark splotches underneath his clothes. The breath leaves him. He didn’t even know Bill could bleed. Let alone that had any blood in his body to bleed with. 

“I know you’re not the Dipper I know.” Bill’s—Williams, voice shakes as the pain takes its toll, “But you’re still the same at the core. Still brilliant, and curious. You love watching bad horror flicks late at night. You love proving other people wrong, even if it always goes to your head a bit too much.” William smiles lightly, as if in remembrance. “I’ve watched Dipper Pines ever since he was a young little boy. Ready to take on the world and prove his worth.” 

He struggles to stand up, a sudden urge claws at Dipper to help him but he forces himself to stay back. 

“Whether it’s the you from here, or the you from somewhere else, I _know_ you.” 

Dipper swallows. His feet feel heavy, but his heart pumps fast in his chest. Ready to bolt at any second. 

William holds his hand to his side, pressing against the painful wound. 

“And the Dipper that I know, could never let a riddle like this go. Help me. Please. And I’ll tell you whatever is you want to know.” 

Questions burn in this throat, gripping him tightly and sinking him into a pit of confusion. There’s nothing in the journal that suggests inter-dimensional travel. Nothing that even hints at alternate universes. But then of course, Dipper’s mind reminds him, he only has one of three. Who’s to say the first two don’t mention anything of the sort? Plus, whoever this was if it indeed wasn’t Bill, was right. If he turned away now he’d never know what had happened. He’d never solve this mystery. And then what would his life be if Dipper Pines found a mystery he couldn’t solve? 

“How do I know you’re not going to hurt me?” He grits out. 

His head was swimming and drowning all at once. Trying to process everything at once and failing spectacularly. 

But William smiles sadly. He lifts his wrists and the sleeves fall back to reveal two glowing cuffs around each hand. They are bright blue, a sad compliment to the rest of his outfit. The strange chains are wound so tightly on his skin that he can actually see the bruising. Yet another surprising discovery. Bruises. On a demon. 

“Because I’m powerless.” He says simply. 

Dipper stares at the cuffs. Bill counter-part or no, he couldn’t think of anyone in this world with the ability to trap such a powerful demon. 

“Who—?” He croaks, his throat suddenly dry. 

Dread burns through his stomach and he’s almost too afraid of the answer. Whoever they were, they were the reason an entity like Bill had fallen. Why he trembled and shook. Why he wore a look of fear and sorrow. 

William looks back at him and sees his fear. He smiles sadly. 

“The twins of the Tent of Telepathy.” He says, to the growing horror in Dipper’s gut. “Dipper and Mabel Pines.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood why Dipper and Mabel's last names were Gleeful in the Reverse Falls AU. They're still the same people born to the same parents. It just doesn't make any sense. So in my personal headcanon of this AU, they still have the same last names to avoid confusion.
> 
> -
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr! I'm always happy to talk billdip!
> 
> gaily-daily.tumblr.com


	2. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's not a baby and Bill doesn't sing Magic Dance. But at least he still wears tight pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can justify this one. Just read it.

Bill is positive he has never sighed this much in his life. He’s dealt with human brats before but this kid was on a whole other level. No he wasn’t going to let him see his Grunkle (Seriously, grunkle? What the hell?), no he didn’t have any snacks, yes he was a fae, and no he didn’t care that he wanted to go home. Honestly, was it just him or was this human meatsack more annoying that the usual ones he got stuck with?

Directing basic questions at the kids had always seemed to work before. Ask them how old they were, what sort of movies did they like, do you want to see a goblin get torn apart—stuff like that. It helped them focus on something other than the fact that they’d just been kidnapped and were never going to see their family again. But much to Bill’s ever-lasting disappointment the current child he’d stolen away had merely spat at his attempts at conversation. The most he got from him was that he was eight years old (“Old enough to know better than to talk to strangers!”) and had demanded to be taken back to his great uncle.

“Why would you want to go back anyway? Don’t you think it’s much more fun here with me?”

Bill snaps his fingers and produces an entire arcade from the empty space around them. Dipper jumps at the sudden addition and grows quiet. Bill leans back, satisfied that the child will shut up now. Seriously, whoever invented video games was a fucking genius. He can’t begin to list the countless many times all it took to shut the little whiners up was to—

“Where’s Grunkle Stan?” 

Bill resists the urge to groan. Should’ve known this kid was smarter than to be taken in by pretty lights. Well at least he wasn’t crying. Bill had to give the kid that at least. He _hated_ the ones who cried.

“Look kid, your great uncle wished you away. That means he _doesn’t want you_.”

Dipper glares, chocolate eyes doing their best to look threatening. “Yes he does! That’s why he’s running the Labyrinth!”

Bill stops. He blinks. 

Well he’ll be damned. That’s a new one.

“My grandpa told me all about the Labyrinth! He told me that there were rules, and that you had to let anyone who wanted to take their wish back run the Labryrinth!” Dipper points his small, stubby finger at him. He looks for all intents like he’s about to stamp his foot for emphasis but he manages to hold off. Bill finds himself slightly disappointed. The kid’s intelligence was making his stubbornness slightly more endearing. (No wait. Tolerable. It’s making him more tolerable.)

“Well the joke’s on you, kid!” Bill leans down over Dipper, exerting his full height. Kids tended to back down when he showed off a little teeth. “No one has ever solved the Labyrinth. Your grunkle doesn’t stand a chance. And when he loses—and mark me he will—you’ll be mine.”

Dipper huffs up at him, refusing to bend at Bill’s show of dominance. 

“If you won’t take me to him could you at least show me where he is?”

Bill squints at him, but before he can open his mouth in retort Dipper quickly finishes his question with, “That _is_ within your power isn’t it?”

Bill smirks. Cheeky little shit wasn’t he? He relents, snapping his fingers and replacing the arcade with gigantic television. A couch springs up after the TV and Bill takes a seat, patting the cushion next to him. Might as well give the brat what he wanted. If Dipper whined at him anymore he was going to stick the kid in an oubliette.

Dipper walks over, completely ignoring the cushion right next to Bill, and sits down on the other end of the couch. He’s stiff with worry and anger. Bill smirks at him and turns the TV on with another snap.

For the most part Dipper is silent as they watch Stan’s descent into the dark forest and winding paths; something which Bill was grateful for. Although he tended to shift in discomfort whenever Stan made a wrong turn on screen. Sensing an opportunity to torture him further, Bill starts pointing out everything the man was doing wrong, just to see how he could make the boy squirm under the knowledge his great uncle would inevitable fail.

Things finally start to heat up when the old man pisses off a few fairies, insulting their intelligence, and proceeds to get hit in the face with a handful of fairy dust. Bill laughs from his seat as Stan stumbles back, waving his hands frantically and trying to gain back his senses. He laughs harder still when the man trips over a stump and tumbles off the side of a cliff. Stan lands in the swamp below, bloodied and dirtied, heaving for air that refused to come to his overworked lungs.

Looked like his time was finally up. There was no way a man as abrasive and hard-headed as Stan would survive the swamp. He’d be stuck in no time and then his little adventure would come to a messy close.

Bill was only slightly disappointed. It wasn’t like he had expected much from the old man, but he had been hoping for at least a couple more hours of free entertainment. He still had a least six hours left. 

But then a yell comes from his right and he is suddenly reminded that he is not alone. Dipper leaps off the couch, sprinting towards the TV as if he can phase right through it to his uncle. He presses his hands on the screen, watching with fearful eyes.

“Help him!” Dipper cries desperately. 

Bill leans back, propping his feet up in the air. “No can do, kiddo. Once you begin the Labyrinth you either give up or die trying.”

Dipper shakes with desperation. (Bill secretly hopes he’ll stamp his foot this time.) He stares at his great uncle struggling for survival on the screen and then turns back to face the fae. He seems to come to a decision because the worry slides from his face and he clenches his fists.

“Then let me go!” Dipper stands up in all his 8 year old confidence. “I can do it!”

Bill raises a brow. Well this was new.

“Oh really? _You_ want to take a whack at solving the Labyrinth?”

To his credit, the boy doesn’t raise to his taunting.

“No one’s ever solved the thing, kid. You wouldn’t last an hour.”

“Would so!” Dipper snaps angrily. “I can and I will!”

“That so? Then how about we bet on it?” 

It was rather idiotic, Bill mused, letting a child get to him enough to make a deal. But the old man had worn out his entertainment value and it would probably be awhile before he got summoned again. Entertainment was hard to come by these days. The most fun Bill had was whenever someone was idiotic enough to run the Labyrinth, and even then it never lasted very long. It was probably better to draw it out now than sit around for something else to come along to pass the time.

“If I win you have to let Grunkle Stan and me go home!” Dipper proclaims. Bill’s notes how his cheeks shine with just a hint of red. His anger was truly adorable.

“And if I win?” 

Dipper looks confused for a moment. Bill smiles at his naivety.

“I already have the both of you if Stan loses. And make no mistake, he _will_ lose.” He looks towards the screen again where Stan is gasping for breath as he’s running for his life from the troll he’s just disturbed from slumber. “What do I get if I make this deal with you?”

Dipper looks down at his shoes. His brows furrow in thought. He’s silent for so long Bill almost thinks the kid’s lost his nerve. 

“My sister.”

Bill tears his eyes away from the TV. The resolve has flooded back into the child’s eyes. They’re swimming with determination as he steps towards him.

“I have a twin sister. If I lose, you can have all three of us.”

A ripple of excitement rushes through him. Bill’s grin widens with saturated glee.

“Oh?” he breathes softly. “Are you sure?”

Dipper marches up to the couch and thrusts out his hand in front of Bill. He doesn’t give the boy a chance to rethink it through before he stands up and grasps Dipper’s small hand in his. He grips the pink flesh tight. 

“ _Deal_.” He hisses lowly. He doesn’t bother trying to contain his enthusiasm. Twins were a rarity in the Underground. He’d love to sink his teeth into a pair. 

Blue flames erupt around them and, quick as a flash, race up the boy’s arm and disappear under his skin. Dipper squirms in Bill’s grip, gasping at the flames as they worm their way under and into him.

A door opens from across the room and Dipper’s head swivels around at it. He looks back at Bill, still holding his hand in a vibrant glow of blue flame.

“You’re time starts now.” Bill says, leaning down to stare into the child's eyes. “ _Run_.”

Dipper ran.

Δ

Bill admits, quietly and to himself, that the kid was officially way more amusing than he originally thought. The sheer amount of determination in this one was nothing short of a riot. Watching him stumble along the path, passing tree after tree, rock after rock, wandering further and further into the darkness. He even made a friend. The manotaurs had been bullying multibear again (so surprise there) and Dipper had shown impressive skill in the way he talked circles around them, manipulating them into leaving multibear alone.

The best thing though, was when he’d gotten stuck in a tree. Dipper Pines in a pine tree. Hilarious. Bill had mulled the name over in his mind, tasting it. It suited the boy. Pine Tree. That would be the boy’s name once he was His.

Bill never expected Dipper to get as far as he did. He never expected multibear to befriend the kid. And he certainly never expected the creature to disobey his direct orders and lead Dipper _towards_ from the castle instead of away from it. 

He wasn’t worried at first. Of course not. No one had ever beaten the Labyrinth since its very creation, and Dipper was a mere human child. But trap after trap, riddle after riddle, Dipper somehow managed to squeeze past them all until the first inklings of fear truly began to take hold of Bill.

It was impossible. There was no way he was going to make it. No possible way he’d win. 

But as the last of Bill’s defenses are shattered, torn beyond repair, desperation and disbelief crash through him. He was unfamiliar with either emotion. It was infuriating, this human boy, who refused to stay down. 

Fire courses through his veins, his anger burning the room into ash. He cannot touch him. Not yet. Not while he’s still running the Labyrinth. He’ll have to be careful. This was his last chance. If he could not scare the boy into giving up he would have to think of another tactic. Something that no person would ever be able to turn away from.

And so, taking a deep breath, Bill extinguishes the fire around him and lets his hair fade back into gold. This time it would work. Dipper would fall. Just like they always did in the end.

Δ

The doors burst open just as the last chime strikes the clock. Bill can’t deny he was hoping that the little sapling wouldn’t make it in time. But he knows better now. He knows Dipper better now.

The clock chime elongates into one long distorted note as the walls melt away into formless masses. Dipper gasps as he falls up through the room as the ceiling blasts away into the night sky. The stars surround him as the blackness swallows him whole. 

And then, through the darkness, Bill’s voice surrounds him.

“I can offer you your heart’s desire.” The whisper seems to close in on Dipper, gently caressing him. “Anything you want you can have it.”

Dipper swallows and takes a deep breath. He knows this part well. He knows what must be done.

“...through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.”

Bill’s eye glows red through the black. A warning. 

“Be rational, Pine Tree. I’m offering you your dreams.”

“I have fought my way here to the Mindscape beyond the Perilous Forest.”

Bill growls, the darkness winding around them and sinking painfully into Dipper’s skin.

“This is no trick, boy. What I’m saying is real. You can have it all. Just listen to me—“

“To take back what you have stolen.”

Bill’s voice grows strained as it takes on a panicked tone. 

“Dipper please just let me help you! The others, they pick on you right? They think you’re a nerd. But I can change that! You can be great! No one will ever bother you again I swear!”

Dipper looks back at Bill, he sees the anger and frustration. But the hint of desperation, the worry in the fae’s eyes, still the eight year old’s next words. He wonders, for the briefest of moments, if Bill was lonely.

_“You have no power over me!”_

The world grows cold and quiet. The last of his words echo through the abyss, and for a wild moment, everything is still. And then a crack appears at the edge of Dipper’s vision. It creeps and breaks until everything around him shatters like a mirror. He throws his arm up over his eyes as a blinding white light surrounds him.

And then he wakes.

Dipper jolts up, looking around wildly and finding himself back in his room. He touches his covers, feeling the texture and trying to decide if it was just another trick. Grunkle Stan peeks into the room awkwardly from the doorway, shame written on his face.

“Dipper?”

“Grunkle Stan!”

Dipper bursts out from the tangle of blankets and jumps into his great uncle’s hug.

“Kid, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean any of it!”

“It’s okay.” Dipper mumbles into his jacket. “He won’t bother us again.”

Dipper doesn’t mention the deal he’d made with Bill to run in his place. Doesn’t mention how he had defeated him. Doesn’t mention the twist in his heart when he saw the look on the fae’s face when he’d said The Words.

He doesn’t mention any of it and hugs his Grunkle tighter. It didn’t matter anymore now. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really describe Bill's outfit here because I think it's better to let the audience decide on how he looks. We all have our own headcanon's after all! Though I do imagine Jareth!Bill to have black leather boots, tight pants, and wearing a triangle pendant.
> 
> -
> 
> talk to me on tumblr!
> 
> gaily-daily.tumblr.com


End file.
